The newsies past is brought back!
by Charmstaa
Summary: It's been a while since anyone has spoken of the newsies. Most of the newsies, got married, and had familys. Well, 30 years later someone brought up the subject of newsies, and all the newsies children got together, and decided that it was time to bring
1. Limper has a great idea!

It had been 30 years, and even the word newsies touched anybodies lips. You would think that it never would be spoke of again. But, what a victory, it was the biggest accomplishment those, almost men, made. It changed history, for every kid, after that event, got paid fairly. What the newsies wished had come true, and wasn't it a great thing!  
After time had gone by, the newsies had grown up. They had gotten married, started a family, and eventually most of them died, and the others, forgotten about completely. One day, Crutchy's son, Limper had a great idea. His idea was to get all of the newsies together it would be great. He thought that he was just the person to do it. A thing like this should not just be forgotten about, for his father had told him many times of the story of the newsies strike! Oh, and he loved it when his Dad told him that story. He would sit him upon his lap, and make it sound so exciting, that it sounded unreal. But " Oh no," Said Crutchy, "This story is all very much real!"  
That was it, his mind was set, and it was time for New York to see what they were missing out on. So, he collected a few of his friends, one of them being pokeadot, Spot's son, and they decided that this was going to be an incredible 'rally' just like their Dad's had told them about.   
Their minds were always ticking, working, trying to get as much done as possible in the quickest time. They were ready to get things organized. They decided that the first thing that they should do was to make the invitations, they found a printing press, and it worked perfectly. It wasn't any flowery, pretty, colored invitation, but it was enough to get the newsie kids excited, and ready to stand up once again, just like their fathers. Limper had this all planned out, he was always so proud of his father, and now he was doing something about it! 


	2. The Inviations were sent

The invitations were sent, that was it. There was no turning back now, Limper had done it, he had started something, that he didn't know if he was going to regret or not!  
~(This is the part of the story where you start to get on the edge of you seat, wondering what is going to happen next, well, who knows?? Put yourself in Limper's place, he is trying something that he could be looked down upon, maybe newsies was forgotten for a reason, who knows!)~  
Limper didn't expect any replies for a couple of weeks, but surprisingly, he had the most mail on the street! It turns out that all the kids LOVED the idea of a reunion. But this time, they were going to be the ones getting in all the action, not their Dad's. It was decided, all the newsie kids were going to meet at the newsie hang out spot right in front of the statue, where the newsies always met!  
Limper was nervous, who knows what these kids could be like, what if they were mean, what if this started a whole fight, and then the fight would be blamed on him. He had terrible thoughts running through his head. But, at the same time he could just feel his father, Crutchy, looking down from Heaven and smiling at him, being so proud of his little boy. That was when Limper got all of his courage, it was only two more days, and then the reunion would happen!  
For the next two days, all that Limper was doing was getting plans ready, thinking how selling papes was going to work. Yes, they were going to sell papes, no matter what the headline. Over and over in his head he could hear his Dad's words, "Headlines don't sell papes, Newsies sell papes" and he would smile, for this was true. He was from then on, calmed for he knew, that somehow all this was going to work out. That what happened with the other newsies, is it not? For the newsies stuck together through thick and thin, and he knew, that, that was going to happen in the situation too! This wasn't just a reunion for the newsie kids; this was the start of a new newsie era. 


	3. EXTRA EXTRA!

It was time, today was the day, all the newsie kids would be meeting, and Limper was nervous. His hands were sweating, and he was shaking, who wouldn't be? He had never met these people, but this was the start of something new and everyone seemed enthusiastic about it, so he thought, why be nervous?  
The newsie hang out spot was about 20 minutes from his house, so he left just in time, and he got there and he couldn't believe his eyes. There must have been at least 1,000 people there, he almost fell to the floor! But, pokadot came up and said, " Come over here, I want you to meet some people." So Limper went over there, and Limper was introduced and everyone wanted to meet him because he was the genius who thought of all of this!  
He met Solid- Mush' son, Scramble- Skittery' son, Rail road- Race Track's son, Cowboy Jr.- Jack' Son, Isaac- David' son, and Teen Wink- Kid Blink' son. He was so excited, so many new people to meet, and they were all so nice! Cowboy Jr. stood up on the statue and yelled, " Well, it's been along time since something like this has been here, and I am proud to be a part of it. Our Father's worked hard to get to the place that they did, and we should be proud to be their sons, but it is therefore our job to bring back Newsies."  
The crowd cheered, and it was just like Limper's father had told him, he felt a great feeling of joy, for the rally was more than he could have ever imagined! Then Rail Road got up and said, " Let me ask you a question, are we just being lazy bummers, because we are standing here, when we should be selling those papes. We need to show the people of New York, that however hard they try the Newsies Strike will never be forgotten, and neither will the New Newsie Era. So, I say you go get a hundred papes, and you go yelling down those streets so that you are sick of the word Extra because you have said it so many times!"  
Everyone was smiling at that point in time, they went to go get their papes, and then, you could once again when walking down the streets of New York, hear the strong voices of the Newsies. Yelling "EXTRA, EXTRA!"   
So, one piece of advice that the newsies could give is, " Seize the day, don't be afraid and don't delay" 


End file.
